


Blush (Saga)

by PrettyMissKitty



Series: JRSS - Alice Nine [2]
Category: Alice Nine, Bandom, Jrock
Genre: F/M, Gen, Inappropriate Erections, Innocence, Oblivious, One Shot, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-14 23:56:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14147409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyMissKitty/pseuds/PrettyMissKitty
Summary: A9 is on a PV shoot and Saga gets... distracted by the actress they have playing lead.She introduces him to the wonders of... salad?





	Blush (Saga)

 

 

[A-STYLE | Music Matters ](http://astylestardom.weebly.com/) |  |   |    
---|---  
  
 

**Prompt** : 047 ~ Blush                                                                                                                                                                          
**Fandom** : Alice Nine  
**Focus** : Saga x Yuuki  
**Word Count** : 1,659

 

 

  | 

            Saga was sexy.  
  
            It was simply an understood fact at this point, Saga was _very_ sexy.  
  
            He routinely caused fainting spells among the fangirls gathered outside any venue Alice Nine happened to grace with their presence. He induced swooning fits merely by glancing in a girl’s general direction. His smirk, his deep voice, his lust-inspiring body . . . Saga was fantastically sexy, and he knew it better than anyone.  
  
            The self-confidence that practically dripped from his skin was a highly seductive part of that aura of allure. Saga was sexy and confident, and he routinely reduced the female members of the Alice Nine staff to blithering, incoherent masses of giddy hormones. He’d long since been used to seeing the hot and bothered faces of the women he worked with; their blushes were simply the norm.  
  
            By now he was bored with them, and even his fellow members had long since grown bored of teasing him about it. They were used to seeing blushes, particularly over Saga.  
  
            They were _not_ used to seeing Saga be the one to blush.  
  
            During their latest music video shoot, however, Saga’s blush was becoming a frequent sight. The pretty actress they’d managed to catch for the female role perfectly played up her sexy curves with a sensuousness that fit the mood exactly in the Alice Nine video that contained the closest thing to a genuine sex scene the band had ever shot. During the breaks in filming, Yuuki covered herself up with a fluffy pink robe and a brightly chipper personality that was the polar opposite of her on-camera persona. The two personalities simply clashed, creating a confident and bubbly dichotomy that Saga’s vast understanding of the female kind couldn’t rationalize.  
  
            The music video was going to need a lot of editing, with short flashy sequences making up the bulk of the final release. Yuuki played her sexy role so perfectly that none of the Alice Nine boys could remain perfectly stoic, like the concept demanded, for more than half a minute of filming.  
  
            Yuuki handled the rather obvious lack of acting skill or experience with angelic professionalism and an almost frighteningly friendly and encouraging helpfulness. The unbearably long day of filming seemed to be nothing at all to her. Spunky, sweet, and profoundly chipper, Yuuki was a picture perfect innocent. And yet while the camera was rolling, she was a sultry temptress, immoral and more addicting than any drug.  
  
            The only thing her two personas had in common was a stunning lack of shyness.  
  
            It didn’t matter that she was hanging around some of the world’s most famous and most stunningly attractive rockstars. Whether she was chatting with them during breaks, rolling around sexily on the floor, giggling over embarrassing stories, or throwing herself around a pole in a simulated-strip club, Yuuki was always perfectly calm and secure. The raging hormones of the men she was with couldn’t keep up, couldn’t gauge her reactions well enough to predict them; to tell if their reactions might amuse or offend.  
  
  
            Particularly Saga.  
  
            He could barely fathom that a functioning female entity remained unaffected by his presence.  
  
           Whereas Yuuki effortlessly kept her cool throughout the shoot, Saga was struggling to maintain the illusion of it. He didn’t fluster her in the slightest, and _that_ flustered _him_. Every single member of Alice Nine inspired fits of lust the world over, but being around them in a slinky dress, playing the hooker, the whore, the heartbreaker, didn’t seem to bother her on bit. And it bothered Saga immensely.  
  
            It was nearly three in the morning when they took a break for a substantial meal, not quite dinner, not quite breakfast. Saga tried to ignore Yuuki entirely. He wasn’t eating anything, the staff had ordered _salads_ for heaven’s sake, and he had decided to devote his attention entirely to strumming away at his bass. He was sitting off to the side of the main group, just outside the edge of the circle formed by his bandmates.  
  
            He’d been driven off by his bandmates teasing at his surliness.  
  
            Saga wasn’t surly.  
  
            He was bothered.  
  
            By Yuuki. He was very much bothered by the chipper and forward personality of the actress, even as she sat on the other side of the room from him. She was very nearly as far away from his as it was possible to get in this particular venue.  
  
            And he wasn’t staring.  
  
            In addition to being called a surly old man by Hiroto, Saga had been subject to the quick follow-up of Shou and Tora as they levied accusations of perversion. Normally, Saga wouldn’t deny those claims. He joked around in a gutter-minded way often enough for them to be easily valid. He actually regretted denying them now, as it had prompted Nao to revise the label to ‘sweet infatuation’.  
  
            Saga was not staring at Yuuki.  
  
            He was staring into space. She just happened to be occupying that space more often than not. It wasn’t his fault that the unbidden eye was attracted to movement or the fact that while she was talking and eating, Yuuki moved a _lot_. He was trying to find his zen or fucking meditate or something; he was _not_ at fault or accidentally ‘starring’.  
  
            Nor was it his fault that Yuuki happened to be able to notice when people were staring into space that she happened to occupy. She wasn’t the least bit embarrassed by it.  
  
            “Saga-san!” she chirped brightly when she caught his eye. She blasted him with a smile, as if it was the automatic reaction to having found his eyes on her.  
  
            Saga blushed.  
  
            Yuuki didn’t seem to notice, but her smile faltered a bit as she asked, “Aren’t you eating anything? You need to keep your strength up!”  
  
            “I’m not hungry,” Saga replied curtly.  
  
            Tora snickered openly at the male posturing that covered Saga’s shyness. Shou looked on with an amused smirk as Hiroto struggled to be silent in his laughter. Nao commented unhelpfully, “It’s because he hates vegetables! He’s willing to starve himself to death because he doesn’t trust that salads can actually taste _good_.”  
  
            Yuuki bounced up from where she was sitting and practically skipped over to the bassist. “Salads are tasty! You can’t just write them _all_ off because you don’t like vegetables! Besides, you have to eat! Look at you, skin and bones and muscle, but not a scrap of insulation.” She proceeded through her rant to bend over and poke at the large swath of exposed skin on Saga’s chest, revealed by the sexy outfit he’d donned for filming.  
  
            Saga blushed.  
  
            It was such a strange sensation for him, the heat curling up in his cheeks as Yuuki’s hand hovered over his pectoral a moment longer than he felt strictly necessary for her demonstration.  
  
            He wasn’t the only one who noticed him complexion.  
  
            “Saga-san? You look a bit flushed, are you feeling alright?”  
  
            “I’m fine.”  
  
            Unphased by Saga’s curtness, and unconvinced by his promise, Yuuki sighed. “You really should eat something! Here, try some of this; it’s mostly fruit anyway.”  
  
            “I’m-”  
  
            Saga’s protest was cut off as Yuuki pushed a tangy mess of _something_ that was dense and rather sticky into his mouth with her chopsticks. _Her_ chopsticks, chopsticks that had been in her mouth only moments before. Inside the warm pink mouth that contained a little orb of silver that was pinned to her tongue and clicked against her teeth as she worried it while collecting more of the fruity something from her bowl. It clicked again, tapping against the steel of the chopsticks, as she fed herself a bite of the fruit salad in the face of Saga’s blatant refusal to chew.  
  
            The action was as smoothe and straightforward as if she hadn’t been aware that the chopsitcks her tongue was swirling around had been inside Saga’s mouth only a moment before.  
  
            Saga’s blush deepened.  
  
            “Are you okay?”  
  
            “Fwaing.”  
  
            Saga’s garbled reply almost prompted his gag reflex to spew out the bulky mass in his mouth, but a quick moment of half chewing mashed it down enough to swallow. He honestly couldn’t recall how that first bite tasted at all, but he would forever remember it as something vaguely pleasant.  
  
            Yuuki laughed. Saga found himself caught by her contagious smile, a grin spreading on his own face slowly, despite the fact that he was being laughed at directly. There was just something about her that was incredibly engaging.  
  
            He submitted almost easily when Yuuki tried to push another round of the fruity substance into his mouth. She grinned brightly at him as he relented and chewed willingly. “See? It’s good, isn’t it?”  
  
            Saga shrugged noncommittally. He tried to make it into the off-handed gesture he used to make fangirls faint, but it didn’t have any affect on Yuuki. “It’s not awful.”  
  
            With a laugh, Yuuki countered, “You’re lying. Come on, you like it.”  
  
            “Oh really? How’d you figure that?”  
  
            The words came out fine, but as he spoke Yuuki was nibbling on the tips of the chopsticks that had just been in his mouth, using them to play with the stud in her tongue. He felt his cheeks warming at the sight.  
  
            “Saga-san,” Yuuki cooed, “You’re blushing. You don’t want to admit that you like it, but your blush gives you away! That’s what blushes are for, you know, telling other people that you like something when you’re too shy to say it!”  
  
            “Well, he certainly likes _something_ ,” Shou muttered to Tora, under his breath but just loudly enough to Saga to overhear.  
  
            Saga’s blush deepened. Shou was a dead man.  
  
            It was possible though, Saga noted as Yuuki’s grin brightened and spurred Saga into smiling, that maybe he was a dead man that wasn’t wrong. Yuuki’s smile was making him slightly light headed, and Saga felt a strange bubbly sensation in his stomach as he let his own smile broaden in return.  
  
            It was such a girly thing to think, but Yuuki would swear that a blush never lied.  
  
  
                                                                        ♡♥Finite♥♡

|    
---|---|---  
  
 


End file.
